my life as a continent
by Gamergirl12345
Summary: you may have heard of the countries but have you ever heard of the continents? Well here is their story. the continents are my OCs and the characters may be a little out of charecter
1. Chapter 1

MY LIFE AS A CONTINENT

Intro

Name(human):Mizuli Ilunia

Name(represent):Antarctica

Nickname:Arc

Gender: female

Age:150000 years old

Hair: snow white mid thiegh length with a curl about as big as her hand but hidden in her hair on her left

Eyes: dull light light blue(almost white)

Personality:almost emotionless, incredibly smart, doesn't say much, socially akward, pretty go with the flow, can be pretty emotional at times, when not

emotionless is really shy

Looks:white long sleeved shirt with real small snowflakes, light blue scarf, dark blue skinny jeans, white snow boots, snowflakes in hair small crystal earings,  
>heart locket with a picture of north(brother) silver bracelet with blue dimonds encrusted in it, light blue elbow gloves with frost on them, light skinned<p>

other:has as pet snow fox named crystal, has all advanced magic, consideried heartless, ignored/forgotten at times, keeps stuff to herself, secretive, hard to read lives alone in her continent, two sided

Likes: cold, magic, animals, snow, books, drawing

Dislikes:global warming, extremely hot weather, rain, war, blood shed

BFF:Asia

Crush:Eruope

(a/n:omg acr is so much like me)

(same as above)

Name:Hiriaku Ilunia

Name: North Pole

Age: 150000 years old

Nickname:North

Gender: male

Hair: same as sister but above ear and shorter curl on his right

Eyes: same as sister but full of emotion

Personality: energetic, oblivious, blabber mouth, super friendly, stuborn

Looks: red hoodie with white tuffs of fur on the end, light blue jeans, dark blue skarf, black snow boots, heart locket of Arc, light skinned

Other: lives alone, has a pet polar bear named Frost, has a bit of basic magic, considered warm hearted, older than Arc by 4 minutes, always center of attention

Expressive,open book, protective of sister

Likes: Hanging out with North America, cold, magic, rain, snow, races

Dislikes:global warmming, extremely hot weather, books, war,

BFF: North America

Crush: Asia

Name: Falkern Veridall

Name: Eroupe

Age: 152000 years old

Nickname:none

Gender:male

Hair: dirty blonde and sometimes has a curl but mainly at the wrong moments since 3 or 4 of his counties have curls

Eyes: depends on mood

Personality: bipolar, calm, nice to all, friendly to all, observant, go with the flow but sometiimes like a drill sergant

Looks: dark green military coat, kakis, cross clip, dog tag necklace that reads Eroupe, military boots, wolf ears but not werewolf

Others: has a golden retriever named Penelope, lives with sibilings North and South America, is Asia's cousin has a fairy friend named Lillyian that only he and Arc can see, can do inermidiant magic, lonley, condidered 'diffrent', has metamorohic powers

Likes: Scones, rain, snow,reading

Dislikes: being alone, fights, pervs

BFF: Africa

Crush:Antarctica

Name: Kyle M. Smith

Name: North America

Age: 148960 years old

Nickname: Big A

Gender: male

Hair: Blonde with a curl little shorter than canada's

Eyes:shift from blue to purple and vice verse

Personality: exactly like America's but does not shout 'I'm the HERO!' all the time and has his canada moments

Looks:brown jacket with white undershirt, blue jeans, white sneakers

Others:no pet, lives with Eroupe and his lil' sis by 6 minutes, switzerland portective of sis, says 'maple' when startled

Likes:hambergers, pankakes, syrup, animals

Dislikes:scones, scones, scones,thunder

BFF:North

Crush:Australlia

Name:Danellie Jaeoui

Name:Africa

Age:154000 years old

Nickname:Dana, Rica

Gender: Female

Hair: black and always in a braid

Eyes:brown with a hint of grey

Personality: antisocial, socially akward, shy, nervouse, not 'talkative'

Looks:(make something up I don't know the only other thing is that there is a lion tatoo on his left arm)  
>Others: has a pet lion named Simba, is mute so uses vibrations from drum and hand jesters to communicate<p>

Likes:drums, playing with simba, water

Dislikes:drought, being ignored

BFF:Australlia

Crush:Australlia

Name:Amelia J. Smith

Name:South America

Age:148960 years old

Nickname:lil' A

Gender:Female

Hair:brown with a few blonde highlights in a high side ponytail

Eyes:green with a few specks of blue

Personality:happy, upbeat, energetic

Looks:green sleeveless tee, khaki shorts, black and white high tops, green bracelet with a few yellow beads

Others:has a baby turtle named snapper, when angered speaks in spainish rapidly

likes:music, danceing, giving hugs, being the center of attention

dislikes:people hurting her friends

BFF:Africa

Crush:none

Name:Kyjean( pronounceced k i the end) Zhu

Name:Asia

Age:187400 years old

Nickname:Kiki

Gender: female

Hair:midnight black in a single bun with side bangs and a small curl poking out of them

Eyes: brown almost black sometimes dull

Personality:reserved, has a personal space problem, can be a bit short tempered at time, very resonsible,

Looks:always has a black kimono on with gold thead for the imprints with a win and yang necklace but in the shape of a panda bear has a few scars on back

Others: fun, light hearted, comes up with crazy ideas, has a japanese accent and says 'aru' alot', has a pet panda Shinko

Likes:books, drawing, anything creative, rice, pandas,

dislikes: war, blood, puppets, being confused

BFF:Arc

Crush:North

Australlia is the same but his BFF is Eroupe and his crush is Africa 


	2. Chapter 1 Big news part one

MY LIFE AS A CONTINENT chapter 1 Big New

""-spoken '' -thoughts

Arc's pov:  
>*ring ring ring ring*<br>"Hello, Antarctica here." "Hey sis you know that there is a meeting in your continent tonight right?" wow its mmy brother north or better known as the north pole "Yeah why should i be there i mean there is pretty much no reason for us to go right you know since we have absoulutly no countries right." " yeah but mom said she had something pretty important to tell all of us and she told me to tell you so i did" 'hu something important to have the two coldest places on earth involved wow im suprised' i reply in my usual monatone voice"ok what time is it suppose to be we usually have the meetings in warmer places.""Noon."  
>"Okay thanks for telling bye""BYE SIS SEE YOU AT YOUR PLACE!" 'sigh' wow me and my brother are so diffrent i mean like he is just so so loud and people actually notice him more like how he does buissness with one of Eroupe's countries, Finland, while people only come here to claim portions of my land like Norway and the UK. Ugh why is he such a soicl butterfly why does he have to always have the attention hey I mean like i am one of THE biggest continents yet people still don't notice me people always visit him like he is the big deal and they only visit me only if they have to or claim some of my land as if it were up for grabs and didn't even know that we exist well to be fair they don't. The only continent that they know exist is Australlia and thats only because he is a country too. Oh well *sigh there i go with my mental speaches again besides i understand. Wow its already 11:30 better get ready.'<p>

timeskip brought to you by santa finland speading joy to the world!

" Okay lets get this meeting ajoined first off i have some big news!"Wow big news huh Pangea "First off I also have a bit of bad news...I'm dying-""WHAT MOM YOU CAN'T DYE WE NEED YOU HERE!" yelled the northern part of earth "Umm tell me how this is big news" as I finished saying that the rest of them just looked ast me like i had grown a secound head, wow did they even notice that i was even here until just now?"Dude, how did you even get here mortals can't survive the coldness of Antarctica!" said the other northern idiot, wow he is even more obliviouse than i thought a nd he called me mortal! Ugh every single time I come to these idiotic meetings he keeps forgetting who I am and tha treally sets me off. suddenly I start to conjour up a dark arua that could rival with Russia's and beat it senceless. Asia, my BFFE, senced what I was doing somehow and said to the idiot westerner" HEY WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FORGET ARC SHE TOO IS A CONTINENT YOU KNOW AND YOU KNOW HOW MAD SHE CAN GET WHEN YOU MISTAKE HER FOR A MORTAL AND NOW SHE IS GOING ALL CREEPY LIKE RUSSIA!" "Geez cool it dudette and by the way what do you mean how is that big news?" the others started mumering in agreement. 


	3. Chapter 2 stating the obvious

chapter 2 stating the obvious

Arc's pov

'What how could they not tell that she was dying you know considering all the recent earth quakes and such but still they stare at me in bewilderment' *sigh*  
>"Isn't it obvious or are all of you just to stuck up in all your wars like a dog in a cone to only see what is in front of you haven't you heard of the down climb of the produce or heard of the oil spills and pollution in the air?" They just stood there in sock wow I'm surrounded by complete morons aren't I.<p>

Asia's pov 'Ouch! I guess we rearry were too focoused on the wars going on to see that gezz now i feel rike a comprete baka and i'm rike the secound ordest in here next to mom aru. Who knew Arc was so observent...werr considering that any of us barrey visit her I guess that makes sense aru. Ugh how can any of us be so stupid and obrivious bakas! Man Arc was right we are rike dogs in a cone onry abre to see whats infront of us instead of rearry rookin at the details!' "Wow" said the northern half "You sure hit it hard sis." the others were still a little in the daze as to how she made it sound so brount and obviouse as if it were in big red letters on a birrboard as big as my continent.

"Well"the green headed woman said trying to break the iree sirence"Anyways before I was interuppted I was going to say before I die since the countries know I already exist and still don't know the news I thought that maybe you could like you know meet them so no one will really be lonely and they will finally know that yall exist and those who dont have any countries can meet the other countries of your continent friend!" Wow I didn't think it was possible but the air around us suddenry got more tense. But still omg i can't believe that we might finally met our countries! Well the ones that have countries but still even the ones that don't still are going to come!

" Ok guys" the green head said once again "thier next meeting will be in one week from in London so I want everyone to start prepping and meet up back here in Antartica's house-" "Who is that again?" 'wow he really just said that after I just told him not ten minutes ago. Arc started to go all Russia on him again but this time I'm not gonna hold him back instead I think I'll join her'*grabs wok out of nowhere*  
>"North America!" we chimed in perfectly together in sink in a sing song voice as we slowly aproached the man "MAPLE!" he yelled after i hit him with my wok and Arc hit him with her septer that looked like the ones you see in those little fairy movies but it has several multi colored orbs on it and no bow on it."Ahem..."<p>

We turned back around to face the other continents and Pangea" Whoops... sorry for that i guess we got a bit too angry at the westerner hehe" I apologized.  
>"'sigh' its ok he can be a pain sometimes anyways I want us to meet back here at Antarctica's house at 5 am an hour before the meeting beggins" we all nodded in recignization... well all of us who aren't unconcious but lil' A will explain it to her brother as soon as he comes to and will more than likely complian but comply.<p>

A/N: hey since it is pretty obvious that I'm a new writer can I get come one to be my grammer editor and someone else to be a beta reader thanks! And comment or critisize either will be much appreciated to atleast know someone will take time out of thier day to read my story so write whatever on the comments or PM me or whatever thank you that have read this so far! 


	4. IMPORTANT!

A/N: sorry just relizied my mistake instead North America likes no one at the current momment cause im not good at doing boy x boy sorry! 


	5. Chapter 3 meting the countries and death

chapter 3 meeting the countries and facing death

North's pov

Wow sis really put it down hard last week I'm just so suprised that she was just so bold wait no I'm not she always is and all ways will be since about 146300 years ago ever since she and I died a few times from phipothermia and since the others finally noticed us they took more notice of me than her so that may have gotten her to her emotionless self since no one noticed her...sigh* back then she was such a happy girl even after she evetually became immune to that stupid cold death but after that when the others finally found us I guess that they just spent too much attention on me than her all except for Asia I guess I miss all the times that she called me big brother Northie oh well time to go to her house to finnaly meet the countries.

time skip brought to you by Crystal the snow fox

"Okay guys are y'all yeady to meet the countries?!" said the green headed woman now infront of a collasal building for the countries world meeting. I hope thier meetings are as hectice as ours cause the last one was barley the tip of the iceberg compared to normal! We slowly walked in the enourmous building as we all were staring in awe of the building. We all got into the elevator that some how fit all of us and walked down the long hallway as if the building was mocking us for our nervousness as if telling us, 'hey you! You think you are all high and mighty when you can just barley walk inside me!HAHAHAHAHA!' We all suddenly came to a stop with out me noticing which lead me to bump into North America causing him to bump into Africa then Arc then Asia then Eroupe then South America then Australlia then into mom which caused her to bump into the door as soon as she opened it which caused us to fall into a dog pile in the doorway. *cue akward silence and werid staring*

Thankfully the silence was broke when a starnge man with a curl in cinnamon brown hair in a blue military uniform said "Ve mama who-a are those people? Are they new-a countries? What-a are they doing here-a? What are you-a doing here?" "Whoa whoa whoa"mom said "Italy slow down first off this is Australlia, Africa, Antartica, Asia, Eroupe, North America, South America, North Pole secound no they are the continents they are here to meet you and fourth I'm dying." "WHAT!" shouted the countries. "YOU CAN'T DIE OR ELSE ALL OF US WILL BE GONE WITH YOU! BUT DON'T WORRY I'M THE HERO SO I WILL SAVE YOU!" shouted a man that looked strangley simalar to North America. Suddenly a black hole appeared out of no where and sucked us all up! We soon somehow appeared into a black room that somehow fit both the countries and continents and someone else.

We all looked strangley at the 'man' before us that wore a white robe with a scepter with a skull on top of it as for the man himself imagine the most beautiful man and multiply that by 100000000000000000000000 and there he is. He slowly raised his hand to us and with telepathy he said "Welcome Pangea,countries,  
>and continents it seems that i accidentilly sent you to my dimension for your 'mother's' trial of death."All of us were stunned cause this 'man' proclamied to be death knew death was so beautiful I guess thats how he gets people to come to him, by his beauty. "Death" Pangea said so bravely"long time no see huh." "True" said the man who is suposidly death "are you ready?" "Yes." was her simple reply "Oh no you can't take mom how about instead you take lead to the gut!" said the one that called himself a hero earlier."Idiot..." I think my sister Arc said. When he fired the bullets only went through him and then something else came out of it I think North America said it was called a hamburger maybe? The hamburger also went through him also when a man that also looked simalir to North America saidwhispered"America its no use so stop wasting your bullets" 'America' heard him and said "Matt are you sure I mean this creepo is trying to take mom away!" the other man sighed and appolpgized for the other man's actions to that he and mom walked through a door and disappeared after that all of us were invoked in a bright light. 


	6. Chapter 4 meeting the countries for real

chapter 4 meeting the countries for real

(A/N: I'm only doing a few accents I only know hetalia from reading other fanfics so correct me if I'm wrong also I do not own hetalia I'm only a fan

Arc's pov

We then we're dumped out on the floor North America on the bottom and the countries on top of us. "Okay now that that is over let me ask you continents, if you really do exist, vhy might you be here during our meeting?" said a stern looking blonde. North stood up (suprisingly) and said to the blonde "Well we really are the continents and the proff that the continents exist is that one who is also a country has been to the meetings lately am I correct Auustrallia you are a continent and a country correct." "Correct he is Germany." stated the australlian male "these really are the continents." "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you continents if you would be so kind to introduce our selves I am Germany or Ludvig." After we introduced our selves they asked for our human names strange request but we obliged.

"I am Mizuli Ilunia" "I am Hiriaku Ilunia" North and I said at the same time suprising a few that we shared a last name. "So you two are twins?" said who I now knew as Germany "Yes, why would you think otherwise I mean even though we are on opposite ends of the Earth I'm Antarctica and he is the North Pole." I stated quite confused yet not letting letting it show through my voice"Well, frau" said Germany "you two just seem very opposite even more than America and- wait whats his name again?" I'm Canada" said who I suppose is Canada "Oh vell it doesn't matter so what about the rest of y'all" "Well I'm Kyjean Zhu aka Asia Eroupe is Falkern Veridall North America is Kyle M. Smith Africa is Danellie Jaeoui South America is Amelia J. Smith and you guys already know Australlia so how about we just try to have a world meeting with all of us you know countries and continents together."  
>said my raven haired friend Asia. "Okay so lets get back to vhat ve vere talking about 'global varming'" said Germany "Anyone have any ideas?" a few hands were raised but ignored when a loud voice said "GUYS WE HAVE BEEN ON THIS SUBJECT FOREVER CAN'T WE JUST MOVE ON ALREADY I MEAN LIKE WHO HERE IS REALLY AFFECTED BY GLOBAL WARMING WHY ARE WE ON THIS SUBJECT STILL CAUSE NONE OF US ARE AFFECTED BY IT!"<p>

'Wow really okay someone stop me before I cast a spell to take him to another dimension' I slowly looked over to see my brother also getting angrier by the secound as I sent a telapathical link to him so we can converse using thoughts 'You thinking what I'm thinking' I asked with a telipathical smirk. 'Why we haven't done #387 for a while want to try?' "Yes but don't you think we may need a bit more magic?' Naw I brought the charm did you bring yours?' 'Never leave home without it are you ready?' he nodded as I broke the link between us as we both slowly back away from the group as we held up our necklaces and opened a secret compartmant to take out charms that looked like a sun and moon charm as we began to chant "cuno siptus fatareele contus lefet" the others stared at us eyes wide with panic and a guy with huge eyebrows that looked like they were about to eat his forehead looked like he was trying to decieper the spell even though he wouldn't even if he could use magic this is the language that belongs to the ancient ones, "jefatle quaunire welftal nivo ruptus UNIVALIO!"  
>After we finnished There was a magic circle that shone a bright mixture of light blue and light purple that then flew behinf the american and opened up to suck him up and disapear as if never there, meanwhile the people in America were panicing as all the nateral disasters were happening around them.<p>

"...What did you do to my brother!?"yelled the busy browed english men, we replied at the same time in the same voice "Simple, he doesn't care about us we don't care about him maybe global warming doesn't affect him but it affects us greatly if it doesn't stop soon then when all of our ice melts it will be enough to take away almost all of the land underwater and we think he just needs a time out in the flourious noxious dimension for a while" we then slowly started to walk closer to each other slowly making our two bodies become one to add to the creepines as the charns also merged. When the merging was done we had on a light blue with light purple swirls toga with white pants brown sandles with blue and purple gem on each we also a ring that had a silver band on it with a blue purple gem on it. For hair it was white with braids in it with once again you guessed it blue and purple snowflakes, for eyes we had one sea blue,right, and the left a lavender purple but with no irises and no whites just solid purple and blue and our skin was whiter than snow as for the char it was half a moon, my half, and half a sun,my brothers half and on the very center of our fore head was the charm but the moon was purple and the sun, as strange as it was, was blue and for our hieght we were now 8 feet tall.

As for the look on the countries faces they looked at us with fear in thier eyes and as for the other continents they just looked like this was nomal, which it pretty much was when someone said global warming was stupid. "Any more questions?" we asked, our voices mixed so it sounded like ice scraping against metal.  
>They pretty much just stared when Eroupe broke the silence by saying"Okay... now how long will his punishment last exactly?" "Oh in about 5...4...3...2...!"<br>When the hole from earlier opened up and spit out the dazed and unconcious american...meanwhile in America the disaters we starting to stop starting with the dog uprising to stop and the volcanoes plunging back into the Earth and monkeys no longer shooting guns that they somehow got. "How did you two merge?"  
>said the bushy browed brit "I thought that only Norway, Romania and I could do magic!" '...idiot' we both thought "We unlike you have special powers that give us keys to other dimensions as for the merging we are twins with magic and in this form, our universal form, you should just call us U-ner short for universal door keeper and don't worry he will only be out for 17 hours top you are just lucky we didn't send him to Kiliera Gunyt that would kill anybody country or mortal by cuting small cuts all over the body for what seems to be years. Flourious Noxious only had posion spitting giant man eating flowers that are really ansy this time of year. Anyway we might be like this for sometime but 2 weeks ...to...ps." After that we blacked out, geeze magic sure takes it's toll on the body but hey atleast we taught the stupid american a lesson but before we passed out completly I said telipathically said to him 'thanks...big brother Northie." after that we completly passed out unknown to me that he heard and said at the last secound 'No problem lil' sis.' <p>


	7. Chapter 5 magic trio

chapter 5 Magic Trio?!

Europe's pov

Ok what just happened? I know that both of them can do that but not unify their physical beings! Man, what should I do? 'Europe are you ok you seem a little stressed...'  
>I looked over my shoulder to see a small lithe woman with silvery wings in a lavender petal dress. 'I'm fine Lillyana, its just... ugh I'm just really worried about her you know since I pretty much like her wait no love her. Kinda like you like Jequill the man fairy(an that sounds kinda strange) the one with white hair with the yellow petal clothes.'  
>Lillyana tucked a piece of her light blue hair at the thought of the crafter fairy.'Yeh I know but I think it is mainly from using so much magic in rage you know how sensative they are about global warming.' As i was about to talk to her more I was interupted by the one they called Germany I think, yeah Germany. "So vhat just happened?" "Ve yeah what you know with all the pretty colors and then the two of them squishing together and sending Mr. America to that funny plant place."said Italy "Well-" I started but was soon interupted by the one with the eyebrows trying to eat off his face. "Well according to my books it seems like they used some sort of forbidden magic to some kind of horrible dimension of the elder mages decided to put them in a coma like state." Wow this guy is an idiot "Actually-" I was cut off again but this time by a man in red with a little hat that wants to defiey gravity "Actually I think that they used some magic from the shadow world and stole a key to the diffrent dimensions and the elder just now notice" Okay I'll try again "No its-" and AGAIN i was INTERUPPTED by a man with blonde alsmost white hair with a nordic cross clip and a monatone voice "No its most likely that they either stored energy from the sun and moon via the necklaces or stole some mystical being's magical powers and it was just too much for them to handel."<br>Okay thats it no one and i mean no one talks about Antarctica and North Pole like that and I mean no one talks to my crush and her brother like that absoulutly no one! Arc is the sweetest most talented and couragous person i know and her brother may be irresponible at times but he always comes through and he has a really big heart that he wouldn't kill a fly even when North A yelled at him. There was practically steam coming out of my wolf ears. As I started to pounce on the idiot trio my form changed from my usual look to the shape of a white tiger but with the left eye pure white. I said in my tiger voice that was now as deep as a giant's "No such thing has been done!" I slowly started going from beast to man and got off the three to make things a bit less frightninng but now both eyes are pure white. "I have known them for the last 100000 years and they have sone no such thing they got their charms specially crafted by the crafter and warrior fairies of the Northern woods, and because of them being here so long they know the ancient language said by the Earth it's self not Gaea but litterally from the earth and since it is so old the magic elders know nothing the elders only began only what 87000 years ago?! "Actually they have been here evactually 87357 years"the monotone blonde said. "That doesn't matter right now what I'm trying to say is that they are not evil they began to be the door keeper mainly because they are twins which helps allow them to pass through more easily and combine their patterns when needed." {que akward silence with slight cricket noises} "Ok," said England "Euroupe, right well which ones can do magic?" "Only me Antarctica and North Pole can though there is a legend of a pink/blue/white/yellow/purple/orange haired girl with rainbow eyes related mainly to Antarctica that can do magic but no one can seem to find her also a few more peopke from diffrent dimmensions...that part I think I heard while talking to Arc when I wanted to borrow a particullar spell book." "So there are more of us that can do magic..." "THE HERO AWAKENS!" said the one that hurt my beloved so I did what any personification of a continent would do I cast a spell to knock him out and give nightmares in 4D. The two(one) on the floor long forgotten finally started to awaken.

A/N: Ok thats done now whoever can guess the mystery girl will win a cookie and a week of special writer magic! Also as soon as one of yall guess the rainbow eyed-haired I will write a special chapter with her and one of the two magic continents (Arc has to be in it) remember whoever gets it right first gets to also pick out a bit of the story line (how they finally meet and maybe the personallity.) Okay author out! 


	8. Chapter 6 hanging out

chapter 6 Hanging out

U-ner's pov (arc and north combined form)

We slowly awakened to see Europe and three of the countries looking at us. "So, err..." Europe stumbled "you guys are awake now." We looked into his now green eyes that read 'really really you guys are wake now thats the best you got Falkern!' sigh* "Yeah" Germany than said "Okay than I guess that each of the continents can pick out a group of countries to hang out vith so every one pick a number from this bag that literally came out of nowhere." "Cool I got 7!" "I have 3" "I have 4, da."  
>so this is how the groups went.<p>

U-ner's group

?(I'm Canada)  
>Italy Russia Estonia(Poor poor estonia)<br>Spain Hungry Poland Belguim Prussia England

North and South America's group

America(once he wakes up)  
>Switzerland Litcheinstien(Switzy threatened to shoot every single continent in their face if she wasn't)<br>Romania Taiwan(sp?)  
>Austria Denmark Japan Netherlands<p>

Africa and Australlia's group

Norway lceland Greenland(Nordic OC(Iceland's sister))  
>Latvia Hong Kong Beleruas(Don't know the spelling)<br>South Korea Thialand

Asia and Europe's Group

Sweden Finland France China Germany Greece Ukraine Turkey

So they then split up going to diffrent places U-ner to a diffrent dimension which has a beach with puurple sand and orange water. North and South America took their group to diffrent dimension(they got their by U-ner they all did) with old boring stuff and BLEW IT UP! Asia and Europe's group went to the water world dimension where Greece got a rude awakening(Sweden threw him down the water slide that goes strait down at 75 mph). Africa and Australlia's group went out for riding horses and bulls(and once a kangaroo * sigh South Korea should have never tried to claim HIS breasts)So thats what they did that day.

(A/N come on guys keep guessing with either reviews or PMs really who is this mysterious rainbow eyed and haired girl here is a clue there is a story about here 


	9. truth or dare

Truth or Dare

A/N the rest of these are going to be like senarios

After they returned from the diffrent dimensions(or in S. Korea's casethe hospital) U-ner turned back into the two seperate twins. "Hey since they have turned back now why don't we just hang out a bit more."Said North America "Sure what do you guys want to play?"replied the two at the exact same time "Umm, is that a side affect?"asked then now slightly creeped out and concious America "Yes." they again replied at the same time still creeping out a few countries "How about truth or dare?" asked Hungry. Every-  
>one seemed to agree. "Okay so everyone get in a circle England will go first" said Germany. "Okay(you guys know the rules of truth or dare so I won't type the names any more) so America truth or dare?" "Dare!" "okay I dare you to...punch Germany in his face and call him a..."tells him to come over to him "whisper, whisper" "okay easy enough" America walks up to Germany and says "Hey, you look mighty fine tonight. You know this hero doesn't talk to every chick he meets"Germany was baffeled by this at first till America punched him in his face and walked back to his spot "Okay now Spain truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true you are gay for Romano?" Spain blushed at first then said "I-its true." then Hungry stood up and shouted "I knew it!" which only responded in the countries and continents looking at her strange...on that not at all wierd note spain continued the game "Europe truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss your crush." Europe looked shocked but then stood up and walked past Africa,Lil' A,<br>Asia,and a lot of other females but stopped when he reached Antarctica, bent down and kissed her on her cheek,both blushing as red as spain's and roma's prized tomatoes.  
>After that the game soon ended when France dared Russia to 'become one' with Belerous(sp?). which left them with a few making out couples courtesy of a frying pan welding Hungrian, a few people in the hospital a meteor i n Japan's dining room,a cat army carring greece to the top of cat mountain,Soth Korea in a full body cast, a newly erupted volcano in Greenland(which left her with a few new scars on her left leg),an angry dragon terrorizing the Nordic countries, and a few scarred countries from sending them to a diffrent dimension.<p>

A/N okay that is it for now aslo here is another hint for the mystery girl there is a rabbit in her story who is late. Also I need some help deciding what else the countries and continents will do so send in request also the contest will end when that chapter was published which was 2/20/15 so it will end 2/20/16, so good luck! 


End file.
